


the laws of tony's universe, pt one.

by gavorn



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: M/M, i have a lot of feelings about tony, idek anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:24:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavorn/pseuds/gavorn
Summary: i. tony gets what he wants.it's the truth. tony always, always gets what he wants. sometimes not directly, sometimes later- but he does. every. single. time.ii. everybody wants tony.he's had poetry written about his cheekbones, okay? tony's gorgeous. everybody wants him. he's even pretty enough to confuse straight boys or lesbians. he knows how people look at him. he knows they want him.and those are the only rules, because they're the only ones that matter.and then tony's actually upset enough to write a third rule, months after he'd decided the whole thing was finished.iii.  the only exception for the first two rules is maxxie oliver.





	the laws of tony's universe, pt one.

the laws of tony's universe, pt one.

it's a modus operandi scrawled in a notebook, scratchy thin pencil lines replaced by pen when tony pressed the pencil too hard to the paper and it snapped. he'd been high the first time, found the notebook when he woke up and dismissed it, but he'd come back to the idea hours later. it was genius, really. tony liked verification. tony liked validation-even if that validation was just coming from his own words in a book that was supposed to have philosophy homework.  
it makes sense. the only opinion that really matters to tony is his own.  
**i. tony gets what he wants.**  
it's the truth. tony always, always gets what he wants. sometimes not directly, sometimes later- but he does. every. single. time.  
**ii. everybody wants tony.**  
he's had poetry written about his cheekbones, okay? tony's gorgeous. everybody wants him. he's even pretty enough to confuse straight boys or lesbians. he knows how people look at him. he knows they want him.  
and those are the only rules, because they're the only ones that matter.

and then tony's actually upset enough to write a third rule, months after he'd decided the whole thing was finished.  
**iii. the only exception for the first two rules is maxxie oliver.**  
he's not happy about this one. it goes against the natural order of things. maxxie's a freak, but not the same reasons that anwar says when he's especially mad- tony has no problems with gay people. gay men can be a lot harder to impress than college girls, and tony likes a challenge, not that he ever follows through, because tony is straight. completely, absolutely straight. kinsey 0.  
but maxxie doesn't want him.  
why doesn't maxxie want him?  
he knows he's fit enough, has seen maxxie taking guys home, tall and lean and dark. tony's completely his type. not that tony pays particular attention to who maxxie takes home, or anything.  
and it's not that he thinks tony would reject him for being a guy, because- no, tony's not fucking gay, but he's just so fucking curious that he's _tried_ and maxxie shoots him down point blank.  
it's not even a guilt thing. there's not the breathless "we shouldn't be doing this" or the darting away but slipping tony's hand up their skirt. tony got on his fucking _knees_ for maxxie.  
and maxxie was nonplussed. and maxxie walked away.  
what the literal fuck?

it's really fucking ironic, how tony's offering things he'd never give anyone else, and maxxie doesn't want them.  
maxxie doesn't want anything tony has to give him.  
and tony isn't thinking about it that much, it's just really bothering him. that's the reason he hasn't given up yet, the reason he's saying to maxxie all the awful things he's usually exempt from. maybe if tony pushes him far enough he'll break, and tony wonders what he would do then, if he might get angry enough to hit him, and maxxie might be small but he's deceptively strong, and even if he's not strong enough to hold tony against a wall it's okay because tony wouldn't fight. he'd wait until everyone had left and hit tony across the face and back him to the wall, blood dripping out of tony's nose into his open mouth, and he'd say every awful thing he had ever thought about tony and refused to say out loud and tony hasn't decided what would happen next but he thinks he likes the idea of kissing with blood in his mouth.  
god, it's so fucking annoying. tony never gave maxxie a second thought until he realized why, exactly, maxxie never spends time with him alone, why exactly maxxie never stares because everybody stares at tony whether they know it or not.  
but _maxxie doesn't want him._  
and tony wishes he had a fucking reason why he wants maxxie to want him so badly.

girls are boring. girls are soft and sweet and maybe they should consider tony is tired of being worshipped, that tony's body has been a temple for too long and he's ready for it to be ruined. they're gentle and adoring no matter how awful he is to them and he absolutely fucking hates it.  
at least, tony thinks, at least he has michelle. because michelle is too soft, but she's soft enough that if she notices the way tony's hands have started wrapping around his own wrists when he comes, tight enough to leave bruises, she doesn't say a word. if she notices other bruises, around his hips, his thighs, only ever from his own hands, she doesn't say a word.  
tony's still not going to ask her to choke him, though. he likes the idea of it, but he just knows that she'd be too forgiving, too afraid of hurting him to push hard enough. and maybe part of it is that he doesn't want her to have that power over him, too.  
which doesn't explain why he does not want but continues to think about maxxie doing the same thing.

he's so small and so fragile. tony has no reason to think he'd act any different-  
but sometimes when tony speaks, when tony's being particularly difficult, he notices the dull anger in maxxie's eyes, the barely-present clench of his nails into his palms. tony's seen his body, too, and it's lean but it's strong. one particularly memorable night he'd bragged about being able to crush things with his thighs and they'd seen fit to test it.  
tony was not even a _little_ turned on by that.  
tony could find someone to give him what he's looking for, he knows.  
but- and that's the thing- somehow, this is a maxxie thing for tony.  
it's a kink. nothing more.  
he's sitting on a table in the cafe, talking to chris and anwar about something tony can't hear. he's clearly excited about it, gesturing with those stupid clever fingers and tony's never thought of someone's eyes as looking _"intense"_ before but he gets it now.  
and tony thinks _god, i want you to fuck me,_ and tony blinks, and shakes his head like he's been underwater.  
well, shit.

he didn't think it was that serious, see. you can make out with a guy and be straight. quite easily. girls love it.  
and a guy can suck your dick, and that's fine, because everyone's got the same kind of mouth, and if your eyes are closed it may as well be a girl.  
and you can give a blowjob, and that's okay, that's experimenting, everyone does it once or twice.  
but _dick-in-ass_ is like next-level, real-life gay.  
tony may be less straight than previously thought.  
he'd have to look into that more.  
later turns out to be when his parents and effy aren't home, and tony finds lube under his bed and slicks up a finger, and.  
okay. so he's going to be reevaluating that sexuality thing. that's okay. tony is a progressive guy.  
because if he's gay, that's alright, he can make it cool.  
if he's gay for _maxxie?_  
god, if past tony had seen this he'd have ripped him apart.

he's not quite sure what to do with himself next.  
okay, so apparently he wants maxxie. that's alright. he's got to get it out of his system, that's all.  
fuck if tony knows how, though.  
they're in michelle's living room. maxxie's going on about some inane scheme to find more gays in the area and the room is silent for minutes before tony realizes everyone is staring at him.  
right, because this is the part where he says something mean, and everyone looks pissed but nobody actually gives a shit. it's what's expected.  
tony says "oh, fuck off," and when they keep staring, he snaps "i'll fucking give you something to look at, then," and he bites michelle's shoulder hard. she winces and says "tone-" and he soothes her with gentle kisses to her neck, and they all roll their eyes and start talking again. maxxie gives tony a confused look, but not an angry one.  
he stops to talk to tony later, and for a second tony thinks he's finally done it. but maxxie just says "you all right, then?" and looks mildly concerned, and tony doesn't want his fucking pity so he snaps "go find a cock to choke on" and drags michelle toward her room, and when he fucks her he doesn't bother telling himself he isn't thinking about the hate in maxxie's eyes, and the disappointment, and - this is tony's least favorite- the _resignation_ , like he's stopped caring about anything tony says or does a long, long time ago.

tony goes to his notebook and finds rule three and he underlines it in sharpie, and then he scribbles all over the other pages and he throws the notebook at the wall.


End file.
